


all of me pressed onto you

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink, Unwanted Creampie, disinterest kink, surprisingly soft for kink lol, they are in love thanks for listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: “If you can somehow magically fuck me without interrupting my reading, feel free. Otherwise, leave me alone and wait until tonight.”Yibo looks at him. An idea starts to take shape in his head.“Without interrupting you?”“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan probably regrets opening his mouth. “That wasn’t a challenge.”---Xiao Zhan is busy with work, and Yibo is horny. They meet in the middle.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 52
Kudos: 645





	all of me pressed onto you

**Author's Note:**

> a million thank yous to [eternitysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitysky/pseuds/eternitysky) who betad this like a pro and practically rewrote it lmaoo god bless. hope everyone enjoys this horny soft smut x
> 
> Little warning for *ahem* persistent yibo, everything is consensual in an established relationship, but yibo’s a little pushy and ignores being told ‘not now’ and ummm see tag ‘unwanted creampie’ lmaoooo,,, Xz is into it though

When Yibo sneaks into the bedroom, he finds Xiao Zhan lying on the bed, sprawled out on his front with his copy of a new script in his hands, highlighted and marked up with his neat little notes. Its mid-afternoon and Yibo knows that he is still only about halfway through the script and that Xiao Zhan had promised to get back to the agency with his thoughts by tonight, but in between sleeping in late (Yibo likes to think that he had worn him out), losing his glasses for an hour (Yibo had put them in the bedside drawer and forgotten to tell him about it), and a late lunch of meat buns that took forever to get delivered (Yibo hadn’t wanted instant noodles for the third lunch in a row, sue him), he knows that Xiao Zhan hasn’t gotten as far as he’d like and would probably put the fault on him.

So, Yibo knows that Xiao Zhan won’t be in the best of moods. He has more… _pressing_ issues though, pressing issues that cannot wait.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan turns to look over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation behind his glasses, as Yibo expected. “Are you finished yet?”

“I’d be finished sooner if you stopped coming in here and asking me if I’ve finished yet,” Xiao Zhan huffs and fixes his glasses which have slipped down his nose a little. “I thought you were playing online with your friends?”

Yibo shifts in the doorway restlessly; Xiao Zhan saying that he was playing with his friends makes him sound like a kid, makes him feel so young. He doesn’t reply immediately, turning thoughts about how he can try to make himself seem more mature over in his head, and Xiao Zhan goes back to ignoring him, looking down at his script with a little sniff.

He had been playing, but...

“Gege...”

Xiao Zhan sighs. “Yibo.”

He’d better just get it out of the way.

“Do you wanna fuck?”

The script hits the bed with a dull _thwack_. Xiao Zhan rolls onto his back to fix Yibo with an incredulous expression. Yibo is sure that his ears are red at the tips, and he self consciously pulls the front of his t-shirt down to try to cover where his hard dick is trapped between the waistband of his boxers. Xiao Zhan snorts and Yibo’s stomach swoops.

“Wang Yibo, I am _trying_ to work.”

“You’re always working though.” Yibo isn’t quite whining, but it’s a close thing.

“You should be working too. Don’t you have your own scripts to study?”

Yibo shrugs one shoulder. He’s a fast learner; he doesn’t need to spend half the day reading and writing up character motivations since he knows he’ll get a better sense of them when he’s acting. Xiao Zhan is different, and Yibo respects that, he does, but he’s also really, _really_ horny.

He pauses for a minute, weighing up the pros and cons of pursuing the matter further. He’ll stop if Xiao Zhan says no, but he’s looking at it this way; he’ll either give in and Yibo will get what he wants, or he won’t and Yibo will be in the same situation as he’s in now and will just have to shamefully jerk off in the bathroom. 

With his mind made up, Yibo starts walking towards the bed with purpose.

“Yibo, c’mon,” Xiao Zhan pleads, lifting one arm to hold Yibo at a distance. “Be reasonable.”

Yibo reaches the edge of the bed and looks down at Xiao Zhan. His head is practically level with his dick. “Just a… just a handjob?”

Xiao Zhan looks like he’s on the edge of snapping, and not in the way that will leave Yibo feeling satisfied, not in the way he wants. “Do you realise how desperate you sound? You can’t wait?”

Yibo shakes his head and feels almost dizzy with how hot his face is getting. He’s _desperate_ , even Xiao Zhan said so. Xiao Zhan is just there, it wouldn’t take much movement at all to tug him forward and--

“If you can somehow magically fuck me without interrupting my reading, feel free. Otherwise, leave me alone and wait until tonight.”

Yibo looks at him. An idea starts to take shape in his head.

“Without interrupting you?”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan probably regrets opening his mouth. “That wasn’t a challenge.”

“So if you can carry on reading then I can fuck you?”

Yibo grins and Xiao Zhan groans. He doesn’t say no, though.

Yibo palms over his erection through his shorts and Xiao Zhan watches with a flat expression. Yibo feels his cock jump against his hand. “Now?” he asks, a little breathless.

“If you have to, the sooner the better, I suppose.”

Yibo ducks down to press a kiss to Xiao Zhan’s nose then slides his glasses off.

“Have a shower then, go get ready for me.” This time Xiao Zhan’s sigh is fond and the tiny smile he shoots Yibo as he gets up helps soothe his nerves a little. 

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Xiao Zhan calls as he pads through the door to the en-suite, pulling his shirt off as he goes.

“I’ll try not to be, I’ll be so gentle that you won’t even notice I’m there!” Yibo yells back and just gets a laugh in response as the bathroom door clicks closed.

When he hears the water start running, Yibo sets about straightening out the bedsheets and arranging Xiao Zhan’s script and glasses at the head of the bed, then places a pillow in the middle. He rifles through the bedside drawer and finds the lube and chucks it somewhere near the pillow.

Yibo looks at the set-up on the bed and feels like he’s practically vibrating out of his skin as he thinks of putting his hands all over Xiao Zhan as he just lays there, trying to control himself, not being allowed to go fast, not allowed to touch enough.

They haven’t exactly discussed this; the whole ‘Yibo finds it really hot when Xiao Zhan is mean to him during sex and would like it to happen more often, please’ thing, but Yibo doesn’t really want to think about it too hard. Less thinking, more fucking. And more being told he’s useless during said fucking.

He thinks about the way Xiao Zhan’s eyes had flashed when he called him _desperate_ and palms across his cock again. Fuck, he’s so keyed up. If Xiao Zhan isn’t out of the shower soon Yibo might jerk off just to take the edge off.

As if summoned by the thought, the bathroom door swings open and Xiao Zhan walks out, hair towel-dried and fluffy, and also completely naked. His dick is soft, and Yibo swallows as he watches him take in the arrangement on the bed, hands in his hips.

“Your libido is kind of terrifying,” Xiao Zhan says and crawls onto the bed, all lithe and graceful, and settles on his stomach. “I’m sure I wasn’t as horny as you when I was twenty-two.”

Yibo places one palm on Xiao Zhan’s thigh and pulls it towards him, spreading his legs slightly. “Shut up and start reading, ge.”

Xiao Zhan snorts and grabs his glasses, sliding them on and blinking down at his script. He’s so cute sometimes that Yibo can practically feel his heart melt, but any soft feelings are quickly replaced with arousal when Xiao Zhan shifts, spreading his knees apart further and rolling his hips so that he’s more comfortably propped up on the pillow. It’s hot. It’s intimate. Yibo loves him.

“I love you,” Yibo says.

“Be quiet, I’m reading,” Xiao Zhan snarks, then mumbles back a quiet, “Love you too.” his ears flushing red, which is even more charming.

Yibo tugs down his shorts and boxers, then pulls off his T-shirt and climbs onto the bed, crawling carefully between Xiao Zhan's spread legs. He lays a hand on each thigh and pushes them a little wider, then slides them up to cup Xiao Zhan’s ass, squeezing gently. Xiao Zhan doesn’t react at all, just rests one cheek on his hand as he continues reading. Yibo squeezes again, a little harder, and Xiao Zhan makes a little displeased noise. His cock jumps at the sound—fuck, what if Xiao Zhan was like that when he’s inside of him, what if he told him he’s _disappointing_?

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo breathes and Xiao Zhan looks over his shoulder at him.

“Stop interrupting.”

The way that Xiao Zhan pulls a little exasperated face as he turns back to his script sends a cold jolt of arousal and shame through Yibo, tingling in the ends of his toes, throbbing in his hard cock. Xiao Zhan really is just _letting_ him do what he wants, Yibo bets that he’s not even half hard. It should make him feel embarrassed, it does a little, but more than that he feels grateful, and it’s a weird emotion to feel during sex, but—looking at Xiao Zhan’s round ass before him—Yibo can’t bring himself to analyse that too deeply, he just slides his hands over his ass with reverence.

The lube is within close reach and Yibo is careful to not jolt the bed as he leans over Xiao Zhan to grab for it. He nudges his legs under Xiao Zhan’s thighs and spreads him open a little more so that he can just see the darker skin of his entrance. Yibo pumps some lubricant onto his fingers and then runs his thumb against Xiao Zhan’s hole. It’s already slick and Yibo is able to press the tip inside with ease; Xiao Zhan must’ve prepared himself in the bathroom.

“You eager for me, ge?” Yibo asks, pushing his thumb in deeper, then he slowly drags it out. Xiao Zhan is so hot inside, pliant and relaxed as Yibo fucks into him gently. “You couldn’t wait for me, you had to get there first?” he teases, feeling Xiao Zhan’s hole tense and relax around the shape of his thumb.

“I didn’t think you had the self-control to prepare me yourself, and didn’t want to risk you just going in dry.”

It’s _so_ hot that Xiao Zhan’s voice is completely monotone, as if they’re just chatting over lunch. He wonders where else he would let him do this. If Xiao Zhan would let Yibo fuck him during a phone call to his manager. If he would be able to keep his voice steady when Yibo is grinding into his prostate, or when Yibo comes inside of him. Xiao Zhan shifts under him. Yibo realises that his cock is _dripping_ and a few drops have puddled on Xiao Zhan’s back where Yibo is half curled over him.

“Sorry,” Yibo whispers, swiping at the mess with his fingers, and Xiao Zhan hums then turns a page.

One finger slides into him so easily that Yibo adds a second alongside it with the second thrust, stretching Xiao Zhan as gently as he can. He doesn’t really need prepping—Xiao Zhan had done a good enough job in the shower—but Yibo wants to go slow, wants to savour the feel of his boyfriend below him. Yibo watches the push of his fingers, the wet drag of them, then slides in the third. Xiao Zhan shifts ever so slightly, and Yibo wonders if he’d take a fourth, or if that would be too disruptive. What about his fist? Could he get his fist in Xiao Zhan without getting a reaction? Working him open slowly while Xiao Zhan lays there and takes it, tells him it’s not enough—

“Mm,” Xiao Zhan makes a little noise, and Yibo realises he has been grinding his fingers absentmindedly as his mind wanders.

“I was thinking about getting my fist in you,” Yibo breathes and Xiao Zhan clears his throat.

“Not now.”

“Does that mean later-“

“Ssh, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan shushes and Yibo’s mouth snaps closed, chastised. “Not now.”

Since Xiao Zhan is obviously so eager for this to be over with, Yibo doesn’t feel too bad when he jabs his fingers into his prostate with practised accuracy. He jolts, obviously not expecting it, clenching against Yibo’s fingers. Fuck, Yibo can’t wait to be inside of him.

There’s no need to wait, he realises; Xiao Zhan is prepped and obviously isn’t going to be participating in any of this so Yibo is going to have to impress him and convince him that he’s worth his time.

Yibo eases his fingers out and squirts more lube on his hand to slick his dick. They usually use condoms, mainly for ease of cleanup, but with Xiao Zhan laid out so prettily below him it seems like a waste to deny himself the opportunity to come inside him. 

He guides his cock against Xiao Zhan’s rim, rubbing against it teasingly. He presses in slowly, thighs trembling with restraint and Xiao Zhan sighs, which he tries to cover by turning another page but Yibo _hears_ it.

“No condom?”

“It’s fine,”

“Didi—” Xiao Zhan cuts off his complaint with a hiss as Yibo pushes all the way in and bottoms out. His fists are clenched around his script, and Yibo feels a small surge of pride at the evidence that Xiao Zhan isn’t wholly unaffected.

Yibo fucks into him gently with his hands holding Xiao Zhan’s hips but not dragging him backwards like he wants, trying to keep him as still as possible. Xiao Zhan is wet and relaxed, pliant in Yibo’s hands, and normally, he’d be instructing Yibo on how exactly he wants it, how to make it good for him, but now he is silent. Yibo’s throat goes tight at being ignored; he feels like an unruly teen that is getting his way just so that he stops making a fuss. It doesn’t feel like a reward to fuck Xiao Zhan like this, and the longer he’s quiet beneath him the more Yibo regrets it. He hooks his knees under Xiao Zhan’s thighs, pushing them even wider, and grinds down the way he knows will press into his prostate. He’s going to make Xiao Zhan react, he’s going to make this good for him, prove that he knows what he’s doing, make him want this.

Xiao Zhan is still reading and Yibo presses one hand on the small of his back and thrusts harder, a little faster, the way Xiao Zhan likes it. He watches his cock slide inside of Xiao Zhan and can feel the curl of orgasm simmering in his belly. Usually, by this point, Xiao Zhan would be moaning, grinding back, maybe pulling Yibo’s hair. He’s usually so loud and unrestrained and Yibo looks up to see if Xiao Zhan is still reading and-

Oh.

Oh _fuck_.

Xiao Zhan is looking over his shoulder and he looks _wrecked_ ; he’s biting his lower lip, and his hair is stuck to his face with sweat. Yibo hadn’t noticed how sweaty he had gotten but now he can see it shining on the small of his back, on the nape of his neck. He’s still got his glasses on and his eyes are dark behind them. Yibo feels his pace stutter as they make eye contact then he picks back up, grabs at Xiao Zhan’s hip to pull him back against him and Xiao Zhan’s mouth falls open with a quiet gasp. 

Now that he’s got Xiao Zhan’s attention, Yibo allows himself to roll his hips, slowing down the way he knows gets Xiao Zhan unravelled. He pushes up onto his knees and leans over so that he’s just inches above Xiao Zhan’s body, not daring to press up against him like he wants in case he’s not allowed. Xiao Zhan closes his eyes and furrows his brows, a helpless little expression that gets fire burning in Yibo’s veins, then he _goes back to read his script._

Yibo slows his pace even further, tries to control himself because he _will_ make Xiao Zhan break. He will win this one. After a few more deep thrusts that are too slow to be anything more than a tease, Yibo can feel Xiao Zhan’s hips rolling back against him in tiny movements--little hitches that could even be unconscious--and he fist-pumps internally. Xiao Zhan is still looking at his script, but Yibo would bet money that he’s not actually reading, and his face splits into a shit-eating grin as he leans over to pant into Xiao Zhan’s ear, propping himself up on his elbows and boxing Xiao Zhan in. 

“You still working, gege?”

“I’m trying to,” Xiao Zhan says through gritted teeth as he rolls back into the small movements of Yibo’s hips more obviously. Yibo kisses the back of his neck, just a quick press of his mouth before he is told not to.

“Don’t you think you’d rather focus on something else right now?” Yibo urges, and grinds his hips in a deep, slow thrust. Xiao Zhan shudders.

“You’re a menace. Ridiculous. You don’t know when to— _ah—_ quit, _fuck_ ,”

Yibo laughs as Xiao Zhan crosses his arms to pillow his cheek, resigned, “If I quit whenever you got difficult you would be working right now, and not getting fucked,”

The huff Xiao Zhan responds with is almost mocking, “I’d rather be working, you’re just insatiable, and don’t know how to behave like an adult,”

“Fuck,” Yibo tugs back at Xiao Zhan’s hips, pressing his fingers hard into the soft skin.

“Yeah? You like it when I tell you that you’re annoying me?”

“Not really—“

“Fuck, Yibo, I think you do,” Xiao Zhan cuts in as he tilts his hips up. Yibo has no idea how, even though he’s the one getting fucked, Xiao Zhan seems to have somehow flipped the situation so that he’s the one in control without doing anything. “I think you love it when I tell you how ridiculous it is that you spend all your time trying to get my attention like some kind of puppy, so desperate for anything I’ll give you.”

Yibo wants to squirm at the words, can’t think of anything to respond with other than a helpless whisper of “Zhan-ge,”

It’s true; all he wants is for Xiao Zhan to pay attention to him, he just wants to be good for him. 

“You’re so needy,” Xiao Zhan continues, and his breathing is a little unsteady but his voice is clear and controlled, “It’s just ‘want, want, want’, with you. And it shows how young you are, that you can’t even control yourself, can’t take no for an answer.”

Yibo’s so turned on he could _die_. 

“Xiao Zhan, _fuck_ ,” 

Now Xiao Zhan is really going for it. His knees draw up so he can gather momentum and set the pace, their skin slapping as he rolls back into Yibo’s hips, his voice rising. “Maybe when you grow up you can fuck me like a normal person, instead of having to do it when I’m not even interested, when I don’t even _want_ to,” 

“Yeah, gege, fuck,” Yibo’s voice cracks but he’s not even embarrassed, he’s going to _come_ , “You feel so good, you’re so hot--so tight--you’re so fucking hot, _ah--_ ”

Xiao Zhan laughs, and the way his body clenches along Yibo’s cock has him gasping helplessly, “You watch too much porn, who taught you to speak like that?”

Yibo all but collapses on top of Xiao Zhan, pressing his face into the damp nape of his neck. “I’m gonna come,” he breathes, and Xiao Zhan grabs at Yibo’s wrist with one hand.

“Don’t come inside of me,”

Yibo can’t, fuck, he feels so _good-_

  
“Yibo, _don’t_ , I’ve just had a shower and I’ve got work to d- ah! _Didi_ ,” Xiao Zhan gasps as Yibo bites down at the juncture between his neck.

“I’m gonna come inside you, fill you up, get you all wet inside,” He feels feverish, chasing his orgasm and Xiao Zhan is rolling back, obviously getting close too. 

“Fuck, _Yibo,_ ”

Xiao Zhan arches his back and presses up against Yibo’s cock with a groan. It sends Yibo careening over the edge. He rests all his weight on Xiao Zhan’s back as he comes, his hips twitching as he empties himself deep inside of Xiao Zhan, who is gasping below him, pinned to the bed.

“Yibo, what did I _say_ ,” Xiao Zhan hisses while Yibo is still trembling on top of him, and Yibo works one hand below Xiao Zhan to grab at his cock. He’s hard and wet, the sheets slick with precome where Xiao Zhan has been grinding against them and Yibo feels just as desperate as he had before he came.

“Ge, let me get you off,” Yibo says into his neck, and Xiao Zhan grabs at his hair with one fist, tugging hard.

“You better. I deserve it,”

“I-I’ll suck you,” Yibo feels like he’s begging, he wants to make Xiao Zhan come more than anything right now, so when Xiao Zhan hums in approval, he pulls out and flips Xiao Zhan over in record time.

“Make me come, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan demands, propped up on his elbows to look down at Yibo as he rests between his legs. Yibo moans and licks up the length of Xiao Zhan’s dick, then presses two fingers back into him with a wet noise, passage made easy by the come and lube trickling out of him. He looks up at Xiao Zhan, looks at the way his face is flushed prettily and his hair is stuck to his face. Yibo makes sure he maintains eye contact as he flicks his tongue against the tip of his cock, lapping at the precome beading at the tip. “God, you’re so good,” Xiao Zhan pants, and pushes Yibo’s head down to take his dick into his mouth, and Yibo makes a little noise and crooks his fingers and Xiao Zhan is suddenly coming, fast and hot in Yibo’s mouth.

Yibo swallows noisily around his unexpected release and watches him with wide eyes. Xiao Zhan collapses onto his back, laughing as Yibo pulls off and eases his fingers out.

They lie there for a few seconds, Yibo’s head pillowed on Xiao Zhan’s thigh until Xiao Zhan taps him on the head.

“Hey, come up here.”

Yibo drags himself up and pushes the script and glasses off the bed. He settles into Xiao Zhan’s arms, relaxing into the smell of sweat and home.

“Hi,” Yibo says quietly into Xiao Zhan’s chest and feels the gentle press of Xiao Zhan’s fingers as they trail up and down his back.

“Was that all right?”

Yibo sighs, snuggling closer. “Yeah, what do you mean? It was great, and I won, so. Good.”

Xiao Zhan shifts back a little, a small furrow between his brows. “You ‘won’?” 

“Mm. I made you give into my incredible sex skills.”

Xiao Zhan slaps his shoulder and tugs him close until his chin is tucked to the top of Yibo’s head. “It wasn’t a competition, and I want to make sure you know I don’t really think that.”

“You don’t think what, that I've got incredible sex skills? ‘Cause I have strong evidence to support the fact that I have.” Yibo laughs into Xiao Zhan’s neck as he gets another slap to his shoulder.

“No, you brat,” Yibo can hear the smile in Xiao Zhan’s voice and he feels like goo from the inside out, “I was being mean. On purpose.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Yibo deadpans, then rolls onto his back to show Xiao Zhan that he’s smiling. “It was good.”

“You, uh, you like it when I’m mean to you?”

Oh, if the world could see him now, Xiao Zhan tiptoeing his way around a discussion about kinky sex! Yibo is impossibly fond, and tries not to grin too wide at Xiao Zhan’s hesitance unless he gets the wrong idea.

“Only sometimes, only during sex.” Yibo says, then quickly backtracks “Or foreplay, it’s okay then too.” a beat. “Or times that might lead to foreplay.”

Xiao Zhan sighs and grins at him, “That's basically all the time!”

  
“What can I say, you’re very good at being mean.” Yibo lets his voice pitch a little deeper, smirks lopsidedly, “Besides, you know I’m up for it all the time.”

“You’re so annoying.” 

“You still love me,” Yibo quips back.

Xiao Zhan lets out a breath and looks at Yibo with soft eyes. “Yeah, I do, Yibo. I love you a lot.” Yibo’s stomach flip-flops as Xiao Zhan continues, “Even if you do interrupt me when I’m working.”

“I think you secretly like it.” Yibo grins and Xiao Zhan’s eyes dart away, obviously caught. “Oh, Lao Xiao, how you _wound_ me with your cruel words, you’re so mean!” Yibo presses a hand over his chest in false despair and Xiao Zhan rolls over on top of him, pressing a kiss to the side of his temple.

“Shut up.”

“How will I ever recover,” Yibo continues even as Xiao Zhan carries on pressing kisses to the side of his face. “Xiao Zhan says that I’m bad at sex and then comes the second my mouth touches his cock!”

“You’re such a little shit, fuck. I’m gonna beat your ass,” Xiao Zhan chuckles, then settles down on top of Yibo, his skin warm and soft.

“Go for it, I’d probably like that too,” Yibo grins. He feels a little floaty, a mix of a good orgasm and _something else_ seeping into his body and settling in his limbs.

“The things I’m gonna do to you,” Xiao Zhan growls playfully and Yibo just hopes he doesn’t feel the way his dick jumps at the threat. “I really do need to go through this script though. Ah, and I need another shower. Ugh, did you really have to come inside me?”

Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan’s ass and squeezes, “I can help clean you up, and I’ll be _very_ thorough.”

“No way. Go for a run or something, get all that energy out. Let this old man work.” Xiao Zhan rolls off of Yibo and sits up, wincing a little.

“Mmm, are you sure?” Yibo stretches out, arching a little to try to look as tempting as possible. “I could eat you out?”

Xiao Zhan blinks down at him with a little laugh, “Here I was, worried I’d been too harsh on you, but it turns out that nothing I can do will slow down that libido of yours!” 

“Ah, fine. I’ll see if anyone’s still on PUBG,” Yibo pouts.

“Hm, now what was that I was saying about you being a kid?”

“It’s my day off!” Yibo protests and Xiao Zhan leans down to give him one last kiss before leaving for the bathroom.

While Xiao Zhan showers Yibo pulls his clothes back on then pads into the living room, back to the dimmed television screen, relaxed and content. He melts into the soft cushions and closes his eyes, dozing until Xiao Zhan comes through the doorway, freshly showered and dressed.

“You okay?” Xiao Zhan asks, curling up against Yibo’s side, a comforting weight.

“Mm. Thinking about fisting you.” Yibo says seriously, his eyes still closed. The little gasp of outrage from Xiao Zhan is worth the pinch to his thigh that follows.

“You are not getting anything else from me for at least twenty four hours.” Xiao Zhan vows, and Yibo grins, opening his eyes to take in Xiao Zhan’s exasperated expression.

“Is that a challenge, ge?”

It takes another two days for Xiao Zhan to finish the script.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!!!!! be wild with me [on twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kinkywrists) yeehaw


End file.
